Where the love
by Reeja Andes Winner of 34 Games
Summary: oneshot


**disclamer i do not own bf5 or black eyed peas**

"Man look at this planet" Spinner exclaimed from his cell

Bf5 had gotten trapped by Vandals

"I know " Agura said "It is making me sad "

They were watching the vandals discriminate by specias.

Suddenly Bf5 burst into song.

What's wrong with this world, mama

People livin' like they ain't got no mamas

I think the whole world addicted to the drama

Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma

Overseas, yeah, they try to stop terrorism

But they still got terrorists here livin'

In the USA, the big CIA fightin'

The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK

But if you only have love for your own race

Then you only leave space to discriminate

And to discriminate only generates hate

And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah

Madness is what you demonstrate

And that's exactly how anger works and operates

Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight

Take control of your mind and meditate

Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all

**Everyone started listening.**

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help them

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love

The love, the love

It just ain't the same, always unchanged

New days are strange, is the world insane

If love and peace is so strong

Why are there pieces of love that don't belong

Nations droppin' bombs

Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones

With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young

So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone

So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong

In this world that they livin' in people keep on givin'

in

Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends

Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother

A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover

The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug

If you never know truth then you never know love

Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)

Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)

Where's the love, y'all

People killin', people dyin'

Children hurt and you hear them cryin'

Can you practice what you preach

And would you turn the other cheek

Father, Father, Father help them

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love (Love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love (The love)

Where is the love, the love, the love?

I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder

As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder

Most of they only care about money makin'

Selfishness got them followin' our wrong direction

Wrong information always shown by the media

Negative images is the main criteria

Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria

Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema

Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity

Whatever happened to the fairness in equality

Instead of spreading love there spreading animosity

Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under

That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down

There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under

Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found

Now ask yourself

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Where is the love?

Father, Father, Father help them

Send some guidance from above

'Cause people got me, got me questionin'

Where is the love?

Sing wit me y'all:

One world, one world (they only got)

One world, one world (That's all they got)

One world, one world

And something's wrong wit it (Yeah)

Something's wrong wit it (Yeah)

Something's wrong wit the wo-wo-world, yeah

They only got

(One world, one world)

That's all they got

(One world, one world)

"You have enlighted us" Kalus said opening the cell " You are free to go"


End file.
